


The dangers of a parents love

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: The suffering of Alec Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Oblivious Jace and Isabelle, Self-Hatred, Whipping, like really brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: After too many mistakes Alec finds himself punished by his parents for his siblings mistakes.
Series: The suffering of Alec Lightwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742491
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	The dangers of a parents love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> Sorry for any mistakes, please correct me if there is in the comments.

The feelings of sadness that he had buried were back, threatning to burst out of him. Idiot, he thought, he had to concentrate on what was being said. The meeting was more important than his stupid feelings. He dug his blunt nails into the pale flesh of his palms hard, leaving red crescents that stood out against the white. He looked up and saw that his father was glaring at him, Alec flushed a deep red at the attention and glanced away.

"The demon attacks have become more frequent, so I want more patrols during the night" Maryse said, her glacial blue eyes sweeping over her children, Clary and Simon, "so, I want more training to be done, your work has become more sloppy" she looked pointedly at Alec.

There was a chorus of yes's, before they filed out of the room silently. Alec was the last to leave. However before he could step out of the room and close the door behind him, a stern voice called out "Alexander, can you please wait, we need to talk to you."

Alec turned and walked back into the office, letting the heavy door swing shut behind him. "Is something the matter?" he asked, adressing both his parents respectfully.

"Yes actually" replied Maryse, a sneer on her cruel face, her lips a pink slash across her severe face .

"You've let us down Alexander. You let Jace and Isabelle get hurt on a hunt, and Clary and Simon saved them," she galred at her eldest child, "please tell me how that happened. They are both inexperienced compared to you, younger than you, yet are alredy so much better than you." Anger was clear on her severe face, and in her icy blue eyes.  
Alec cringed inwardly, it was true though, they are. "I'm not sure, I had turned my back because-"

Alec was cut off by Robert clearing his throat "what do we say about excuses? They are for the weak." He than muttered under his breath, loud enough to be heard though, "which is how you are acting."

He flushed a deep red, and looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry. I wont let it happen again."  
"It better not" sighed Maryse, "and to make sure it wont, take off your sweater."  
Alec flushed a deeper red, "yes ma'am" he mumbled, pulling off his black sweater, he draped it over the back of the chair in front of him.

  
Maryse spoke to Robert quitely before leaving the room. Robert clsoed and locked the door, and added a silencing rune and locking rune to it.

  
"Hands on the chair" Robert ordered, and Alec did so quickly not wanting to anger his father any more.

Robert disappeared behind him and Alec squirmed uncomfortably. His father than moved to stand next to him, leather whip in hand. "I will be doing 30 lashes, without the aid of runes" Robert sneered at him "you will be able to take it, right boy?"nAlec mumbled an affirmitive. "You will also count each one aloud, understood."

  
Alec nodded again. He calmed his eratic breathing, slipping into that place when this usually happened, which was a lot more since Clary and Simon had stormed into their lives, breaking every Clave rule they wanted whilst managing to rope in Jace and Isabelle. Not that they weren't foreign to the concept of rule breaking, he smiled fondly. He blocked the bond, not wanting Jace to feel his pain, or know he had failed and let them down.

Again.

A sudden sharp searing pain expladed onto his back, pulling him away from memory, his vision went white "one" he gritted out between clenche teeth.

  
He prepared for the next lash, biting dowh on his bottom lip, hard enought to draw blood.  
"Two, three, four" he gasped out as the three lashes came in quick succession, landing on the same spot each time.

..................................................................

Alec had stumbled out of his parents office after the thirtish lash had placed its mark on the ruined flesh of his back. Making it near to impossibel to pull his sweater back on, and when he had managed that simple yet excrucating task, he winced as the rough fabric rubbed and caught in the deep new grooves in his flesh.

Alec knew he couldn't train in this state, yet his parents expected him to. So Alec retreated into his room, cleaned up his back with antiseptic, remembering his fathers warning: that if he healed the whip marks, they would reppeat the process and add more lashes aswell. So he finished bandaging the wounds chucked the sweater and jeans into the wash-basket.

He stood in his boxers in the cold of his room, glancing down at his pale rune-marked and scarred flesh. He chose to ignore the healing red marks on the inside of his thigh, and pulled on new sweatpants, and a long sleeved black shirt.

Alec headed out of his room and up the stairs, which led to the weapons and training room, ready to join his siblings on improving his skills. He would need a lot of training, he thought, to get to a level of decency. He was too weak, a failure. His father was right, his best would never be good enough.

He put on a smile before pushing open the door, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt.

..

He would text Magnus later, saying that something had come up, and would try to ignore the guilt and self-hatred that would climb up his throat and choke him. Or the tears that would blur his vision when he lied to Magnus or his siblings.

He entered the room, letting it bang shut behind him. He also took another much needed breath again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Drop a comment or kudos if you liked it and want more  
> Feedback is always appreciated  
> As are suggestions ;)


End file.
